The present disclosure relates to a control device, a control method, and a computer program.
A technology relating to a method for imaging photographs using a camera installed in a radio-controllable flying body has been disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2006-27448). Using the camera installed in such a flying body, it is possible to image photographs from the sky or a position in which a tripod is difficult to set. Imaging using a camera installed in a flying body brings various advantages in that costs can be suppressed, and safe imaging, imaging at a low altitude or in a narrow place, imaging in proximity to a target, and the like are possible in comparison to when a real aircraft or helicopter is used.